


Bad Wine by the Bottle

by BoneChewer



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Grieving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sibling Relationship, The tags make this sound dark, Wakes & Funerals, it's not that angsty I swear, themes of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChewer/pseuds/BoneChewer
Summary: “Will. What’re you doing out here?”“It’s nice out.”“No it’s not, it’s freezing,” Harper said, bundling her jacket around her. “Where’ve you been all day?”“I’ve been busy.”“Sure, you look real busy out here,”“God - Jesus - Harper, today? Can we just not today?” William said, putting his hand over his eyes and massaging his temples.“Fine, whatever you want, you’re always the boss,” Harper said.“Harper, that’s- nevermind,” William said. Then, “Why are you even out here, did you need something?” He turns to face Harper, she’s holding a whole bottle of red wine.“People were starting to realize you were gone.”
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773157
Kudos: 2





	Bad Wine by the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was to write a story with a focus on dialogue. 
> 
> I love to hide behind description, so I wanted to challenge myself.

The field in front of William gave off a gloomy feel. It was empty, save for the mix of gray, black and white stones dotting the earth in rows. The door behind him opened as someone joined him on the porch. He didn’t bother turning around.

“Harper,” William said. 

“Will. What’re you doing out here?”

“It’s nice out.”

“No it’s not, it’s freezing,” Harper said, bundling her jacket around her. “Where’ve you been all day?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Sure, you look _real_ busy out here,”

“God - Jesus - Harper, today? Can we just not today?” William said, putting his hand over his eyes and massaging his temples.

“Fine, whatever you want, you’re _always_ the boss,” Harper said. 

“ _Harper,_ that’s- nevermind,” William said. Then, “Why are you even out here, did you need something?” He turns to face Harper, she’s holding a whole bottle of red wine. 

“People were starting to realize you were gone.”

“I just needed a break.”

“Yeah, it _really_ seems like this affected you,” Harper said. She took a swig from the bottle before continuing, “Do you really feel anything? Anything at all?” 

“Just because I’m not on some reckless drinking spree-” 

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare call me reckless just because I have the _audacity_ to feel something about her! I may be reckless, but at least I’m not a stone-cold bitch!” Harper yelled. 

“Are you done? Can I finish what I was saying? Thanks,” William paused to take a breath. “I was going to say - just because I’m not on some reckless drinking spree doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything. I’m just able to put aside my emotions for the good of the family.” William turned to face back to the field. “She never liked it when we fought anyway, even when we were kids.”

There was a beat of silence before Harper leaned against the railing next to William. She took a sip of wine and made a face. 

“It’s shit wine anyway,” she passed the bottle to William. He took a sip and made the same face. 

“Ugh, you’re right, this is shit.” 

They made eye-contact with each other and laughed. Harper was the first to break the silence.

“She would’ve wanted us to have better wine for this.” 

“She would’ve wanted scotch.” 

“Yes she would have,” Harper said before raising the bottle in a mock toast. “To good scotch and bad wine. She drank both from the bottle.” There was a moment of silence between the two before William spoke. 

“I miss her,” he said. 

“I know,” she said. “I’m sorry I said you didn’t.”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

“But I _did_ mean it, in the moment. I don’t now though,” she said.

Another silence fell between them. 

“I miss her too,” she said. “I wish she were here.”

“Me too.” 

Harper took another swig from the bottle and stared out at the field in front of them. This time neither of them broke the silence. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> It's short, but I don't think it's half-bad. 
> 
> Feedback is always much appreciated. 
> 
> -J


End file.
